Always Love You
by Almandine-Azaleea
Summary: A hug...a confession...comfort sought from one who loves him unconditionally. He was alive, and with her...and for now that was all that mattered.NOT a romance fic! Fluff....kinda


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters affiliated with it.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Always Love You**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
**  
**

"_Ane-ue_…" the words were so softly-spoken she almost missed them. Moving closer to him she heard him sigh. Sadness flowed from his small body in dark waves. She shivered.

"_Ane-ue_…" he tried again. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder and he turned to look at her. His eyes were sombre, darkness and unbearable pain swirling in their depths.

Tears sprung to her eyes. It was like that…ever since Naraku had been defeated.

They could all get on with their own lives…all except for him. It wasn't fair!-her heart screamed banging itself against her ribs erratically.

Why? He was such an innocent boy…so warm-hearted, so sweet…

Her arms wrapped around his frail form enveloping him with all the comfort and tenderness she could offer. Tears spilled onto his dark hair, and she heard him gasp.

"_Ane-ue_..." his voice was so small…so broken "I…I'm so sorry."

The tears sped up their flow, but she knew she had to let him say what he had to voice.

"I killed our father…our friends…even you_…_" he faltered and stubbornly began to continue "I even tried to kill you…_ane-ue_"

Sango cradled him lovingly, feeling his warm tears stain her kimono, joining her own.

"_Daijoobu_…It's ok…Kohaku. It wasn't you. You couldn't help it."

"_Ane-ue_" his self-hatred was evident.

"Kohaku…you fought…you didn't kill Rin, and you didn't kill me."

He continued to sob silently in her arms.

"Kohaku…" her voice nearly broke "do you…hate me for saving you?"

She felt him shake his head.

"I couldn't lose you Kohaku! I love you…no matter what….you will always be my little brother._ Itsumo watashi no…daisuki na otooto…Kohaku._

He shivered in her arms.

"_Ane-ue_…"

"Shhhhh….. rest Kohaku…rest little brother."

"_Ane-ue_…do you…could you…ever…?" his voice betrayed his question, but he couldn't continue.

"I don't…not ever…and I forgive you" she smiled warmly, kissing the top of his head.

He continued to shiver, and she held him tighter.

"_Arigatoo…_I'm glad you saved me…." He whispered beginning to drift off to sleep.

More tears slipped from Sango's eyes. She kept holding him, rocking him gently like she used to when he was little.

Somehow she would make him smile again…but for now, he was alive…and with her…and that was all that mattered…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note: Again I apologise for the formatting. Got no idea why it refuses to do it the way I want it...anyways. Enjoy. I've given up on asking people to review. Those that do, do so without me needing to tell them and those that don't won't be persuaded anyway. Before I go, just one shout-out to Neisha and Spirit of Innocence, because you keep me on track and writing and to any one of my friends (if you ever read this) I am more greatful to you and for you than you can possibly imagine! Oh, and to petite poisson du chocolat (you know who you are)- thank you for everything, but especially for your bright smile that reminds me there are better things in this world than mopping around- thanks for pulling me out of my blues!**

**Just a couple of translation notes:**

**1. ane is elder sister (a familiar term ie for your own sister); ane-ue is a more polite, archaic, and dare-I-say obsolete form (used mainly in stories, manga, anime etc)  
**

**2. otooto means little brother**

**3 Itsumo watashi no daisuki na otooto (loosely translated): You will always be my darling little brother- I know I omitted 'wa'- it's not a mistake per se, but don't use it if you haven't done Japanese for very long. Omitting particles is tricky and can lead to rather big gaps in communication.  
**


End file.
